


Gatito Gatito Te amo (Pussycat Pussycat I love you Traducción)

by JosefoJudas



Series: Traducciones [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: BottomVox, Comeplay, Demasiadas maldiciones, Dirty Talk, Husk es demasiado viejo para esto, M/M, Mención de anterior Vox/Valentino, Peleas, Primera vez conociendose, Rimming, Top Husk, Traducción, Trasero a boca, Vox llamando a Husk gatito y pastelito, Vox siendo menos maldito, amigos con beneficios, sexo anal, sexo casual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosefoJudas/pseuds/JosefoJudas
Summary: Se siente malditamente horrible por solo ser amistoso con Vox, y se siente peor escondérselo a Alastor, su mejor amigo y enemigo de Vox. Mierda, tiene que parar, detenerlo, incluso si enoja al demonio TV, no puede dejar que continúe. No le hará eso a Alastor.-En la boda de Alastor, Husk conoce a su peor enemigo, Vox, por primera vez. Las cosas no van como se lo esperaba porque mierda, Vox es algo agradable y abiertamente coqueto y ¿Qué mierda es lo que un débil hombre como Husk debe de hacer? ¿Decir que no? Imposible.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Traducciones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767232
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reiterando que NO necesitas haber leído “Who Could Stop You” o la colección de oneshots para entender esto. Es un fic aparte enfocándose enteramente en Vox y Husk, y no tiene nada que ver con Val/Al en serio, aparte de unas pequeñas menciones de ellos.
> 
> Todo lo que necesitan saber es que esto toma lugar en la boda de Val y Alastor (Y si estan curiosos de como pasó, puedes leer estos fics, pero de nuevo, no son necesarios para entender este)

_Hola, soy JosefoJudas, este fics no es de mi autoría, sino de_ [HuntingPeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/pseuds/HuntingPeople), _quien amablemente me dio permiso de traducir este One shot, si les gusta y saben ingles pueden ir a su perfil y leer sus maravillosos fics que ha escrito._  
 _Cualquier error de escritura, me disculpo de ante mano._  
 _Debido a lo largo del One Shot, decidí dividirlo en 2 partes._

* * *

Vamos, vamos, es solo una maldita _boda_ , ¡Tiene que haber alcohol _en algún lado!_ Las mesas del buffet solo ofrecen una selección de bebidas suaves, agua con sabor y jugos de fruta, y Husk comienza rápidamente a frustrarse. Ha estado toda la mañana sin un simple trago, esperando a caminar a Alastor hacia el altar, completamente sobrio, o lo sobrio que alguien como Husk puede estar.

Pero eso ya está hecho, y ahora Husk necesita un _maldito trago-_

“¿Estás buscando algo, gatito?”

Husk se gira a la no familiar voz, quedando cara a cara con el enemigo numero uno de Alastor.

Vox tiene una sonrisa burlona en su brillante cara y una caja de cervezas en sus manos. Balancea su peso en un brazo, lleva su ahora mano libre a la caja y alcanza una botella y ofrecerla al felino.

Husk mira con el ceño fruncido al demonio TV, “¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con todo el alcohol?”

“Nada” Dice Vox desinteresado “Vi a Luci esconderlo temprano. Asumo que no quería que nadie quedara ebrio antes del evento principal”

Cuidadosamente, Husk toma la botella ofrecida. Rápidamente le quita la tapa con sus garras y toma la mitad, relajándose inmediatamente al saborearla. Es una mierda barata, pero eso nunca ha sido problema antes, entonces arruga la nariz cuando se da cuenta que Vox le está observando.

“¿Vas a estar ahí de pie como un raro de mierda o me vas a unir?”

“Desearía poder” Vox murmura mientras apilar platos vacíos en la mesa de buffet, dando espacio para colocar la caja de cerveza. Toca la pantalla de su cara con una garra cuando termina “Desafortunadamente esta cosa no permite eso exactamente”

Husk buffa divertido, toma otro trago de su cerveza “Maldita mala suerte”

“¡Ni lo digas!” Vox se queja. Levanta un puño, luego levanta un dedo con cada punto que hace “No puedo beber, no puedo comer, no ocurra nada de _respirar_ , lo cual sería algo genial, si tan solo no me despertara a mitad de la noche en pánico porque _olvidé_ que no pasa. ¡Y besar! ¡Como lo extraño! Haces tantas cosas con tu boca y ni siquiera te das cuenta hasta que es una imagen 2D que solo es buena para hablar”. Observa al felino de arriba y abajo, su sonrisa se vuelve torcida “Nunca pensé que chupar un pene sería algo que daba por sentado, pero heme aquí”

El comentario fue tan de repente e inesperado que sorprende a Husk y le hace ahogarse. Golpea su peco hasta que la impresión pase, luego toma otro trago para calmar su garganta. _Maldita sea._ ¿Por eso es que Alastor odia al tipo? ¿El coqueteo inapropiado?

“¿Crees que no tener una boca es malo? ¡Intentar despertar un día con demasiadas extremidades! ¡Me tomó _años_ aprender cómo controlar estas cosas y parar de tropezar en ella cada maldito día!” Husk gruñe ligero, su cola moviéndose detrás de él, luego abre sus alas, a medio camino, dando una pequeña aleteada “¡No me hagas hablar de estas! Como las odio”

“¿No me digas que aun no has aprendido a volar?”

“Oh, puedo volar, solo que soy tan malditamente perezoso la mayoría del tiempo. Y acicalarse es una _perra_.”

Vox ríe al escuchar eso, se apoya sobre la mesa de buffet “¿Es por eso que tu amigo nunca te invita a donde sea que vamos cara a cara? ¿Demasiado perezoso?”

“Nah. Lo intenté una vez y el básicamente me dijo que me fue a la mierda, en su manera, luego dijo algo acerca de no necesitar ayuda, uh, ¿Qué es eso?” Husk se detiene mientras piensa, luego con su mejor interpretación de Alastor dice _“¡Averigua si tiene cables e hilos por órganos o un verdadero cerebro en unas obscenamente grande cabeza suya!”_

Su terrible imitación de un acento trasatlántica convierte la risa de Vox en una completa carcajada “¡Tal vez, en realidad se encontraba con miedo de que nos burláramos de él todo el tiempo! Diablos, desearía habernos conocido antes, realmente podríamos habernos divertido”

“Nunca es demasiado tarde” Dice Husk, arrepintiéndose no más las palabras salen de su boca porque _¿Qué mierda está haciendo?_

Es la boda de Alastor y Husk está de amistoso con el demonio que más odia en toda el Infierno. Un gran movimiento de traición. Mierda, Vox es un maldito _Overlod,_ Husk no es para nada débil, pero no tiene oportunidad contra el demonio TV. Ningún cara a cara, y Alastor ciertamente no ayudará.

“No te estás quedando sordo conmigo ¿Verdad, viejo?”

Husk sale de sus pensamientos, y parpadea tontamente a Vox “Huh?”

“Pregunté que qué piensas de los recién casados” Repite Vox, inclinando su cabeza en dirección de la pista de baile.

Alastor y Valentino acaban de terminar su primer baile como pareja casada, viéndose perfectamente asquerosos y exageradamente enamorados.

Los ojos de Husk no están mojados y definitivamente no se encuentra llorando. Es solo una miga de evidencia de anterior tos. Se aclara la garganta, tirando de su moño alrededor del cuello “Bueno, sin ofender, pero no confió en tu amigo precisamente. Solo pienso que Valentino lo está manipulando, y Al no se deja controlar fácilmente, así que pensé que era _malo_. Pero luego rompiste el micrófono de Al y tuve que observar como Val te perseguía como un perrito abandonado, viendo como estaba a punto de romper en llanto cada vez que alguien hablaba por Alastor”

“Oh _Dios,_ no me hagas recordar eso, ¡Tiny era _insoportable!”_ Se queja Vox, pasando una mano por su rostro, creando un sonido de chirrido “Me sentía tan culpable, no lo volveré a hacer, no preocupes esta pequeña y esponjosa cabeza tuya. Gatito”

“¿Tiny?” Pregunta Husk, levantando una ceja.

Vox sopla su pecho con orgullo “Tiny. Valentino. ¿Gracioso, no?”

“No realmente” Dice Husk desinteresado, continuando antes de Vox pueda responder, “Asi que ¿Qué piensas de ellos? Disculpa la molestia, pero debe de ser un infierno de tener a tu mejor amigo y tu peor enemigo volviéndose tan cercanos”

“Ugh” Vox inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y deja salir un gruñido exagerado “No me lo tomes a mal, en verdad amo a Tiny con todo mi frio, electrónico corazón, pero su fascinación con Bambi no ha sido nada más que un dolor en el trasero. ¿Sabes que así fue como nos conocimos? Eran los finales de los sesenta, y este imbécil estaba tiendo uno de sus episodios de _‘Oh estoy tan enamorado con este Demonio de la Radio pero en nunca me amará boohoo’_ y yo estaba en lo alto, convirtiéndome un Overlord en ese tiempo, buscando por poder en cualquier lado donde lo pudiese obtener-“

“No creo que me guste por donde va esto-“

Vox continúa como si Husk no le hubiese interrumpido “Así que tuvimos un pequeño algo pequeño de amigos con derechos por un tiempo, y me ayudó a obtener poder mientras hice mi mejor maldito esfuerzo para olvidar a aquella _Zorra._ No funcionó, obviamente, pero una verdadera amistad se formó de eso, y para ese tiempo _conocí_ a Comet, fue un poco tarde para mí de distanciarme de Tiny. Pero, hey, podemos cobrárselas por todos estos años de tortura ¿No?” El demonio de la TV mueve sugerente sus cejas hacia el gato, su lengua asomándose de entre sus colmillos.

Husk está atascado en el _amigos con beneficios_ que le toma a su cerebro un momento para ponerse al tanto. Quiere decirle a Vox que un poco de coqueteo amistoso está bien, pero que nada puede de pasar, nada _debe_ de pasar.

Lo que en realidad sale de su boca es “Tienes que esforzarte más que eso”

“¿Oh?” Ronronea Vox, bajando su pantalla para estar a centímetros de la cara de Husk, “¿Necesitas que entre en detalles acerca de como lo compenso por no tener un boca apropiada?”

Dichas palabras envían un escalofrió directo a la entrepierna de Husk y se maldice, tragando lo último de su cerveza y coloca la botella vacía en la mesa, luego abre otra.

Vox observa le observa curioso, luego arruga el ceño “No me lo vas a creer, pero tu amiguito está viendo con diales de radio de manera furiosa” Observa por sobre el hombro de Husk y el gato sigue su vista, y ve que Alastor está, de hecho, viéndoles enojado.

Ninguno de ellos se mueve, ninguno de ellos habla.

Hasta que Husk sale del trance, usa su pata libre para empujar a Vox “Ve y pídele un baile”

“¿ _Qué?_ ¿Estás loco? Le prometí a Tiny que no iba a comenzar una pelea, y la única esperanza de que eso no ocurra es que no me acerque a Bambi”

Husk baja el tono de su voz, y ve a Alastor, completamente al tanto de que les observa “Mira, estoy interesado en que estas ofreciendo, _pero_ si no puedes al menos pretender que te llevas bien con Alastor, no voy a comenzar ninguna mierda”

La esperanza en el rostro de Vox se vuelve en una mueca de disgusto cuando Husk termina de hablar, abre su boca para negarse, pero el gato le interrumpe “Si tanto lo quieres, lo tienes que hacer”

“Tienes suerte de que _realmente_ quiero ver si lo que he escuchado de los gatos demonios es verdad, Husky”

Se dirige molesto y Husk se apoya sobre la mesa del buffet, rezándole a Dios que si no ha hecho el peor de los errores. Pasará el resto de su otra vida disculpándose con Alastor si es el que va a arruinar su día especial. Si es que el venado lo deja vivo.

Pero todo va bien, sorprendentemente bien.

Se pisan los pies del otro, pero es lo más violento que se torna. De vez en cuando y de nuevo le observan, y claramente creado un cierto conflicto, pero aun así, logran mantenerse civiles hasta el final de la canción.

Vox regresa casi trotando donde él “Lo odio” Dice cuando esta lo suficiente cerca “Como _mierda_ lo odio”

“Bueno, no lo mataste, así que felicidades”

“Espero que hagas que haya valido la pena, gatito”

Husk no dice nada, pero le da guiño.

Niffty va brincando donde ellos y luego “¡Husk! ¿Quieres bailar conmigo y Al? ¡Y no atrevas a decir que no sabes bailar!” Agrega rápidamente cuando el gato habría su boca.

Mira a Vox, suspira “No lo se, Niffty… Me estoy sintiendo un poco agotado”

“¡Por favoooooooor! Al dijo que se va pronto así que este será su ultimo baile!

“No se lo niegues la pequeña dama, Husky” Dice Vox “Ve a bailar, estaré aquí cuando regreses”

Otro suspiro proveniente del felino “Aquí, toma esto” Le da su cerveza y le ofrece su pata a Niffty “Vamos, vas arriba”

Ella sostiene su pata emocionada y el la levanta para colocarla sobre sus hombros, esperando hasta que se acomode, pequeñas manos sosteniendo gentil su pelaje para mantener su balance.

“Ya regreso” Murmura, sin mirar a Vox para ver su reacción. Cuando llegan donde Alastor, le dice en vez de un saludo “Te dejare que guíes, estoy seguro que has tenido suficiente de haber seguido esta noche”

Alastor no le toma importancia, simplemente le pregunta a Niffty sobre su interacción con Velvet, mientras que cuidadosamente se ajusta a la posición de Husk, el gato un poco oxidado cuando se trata de bailar.

“Vox y tu parece que se están llevando demasiado bien” Dice Niffty a Husk cuando termina de alagar a Velvet “¿De qué estaban hablando?”

Husk se tensa. Estaba esperanzado, pero fue estúpido de creer que ninguno de los dos iba a preguntar “Cosas” Murmura “Y otras cosas”. No se lo creen, ni un poco “No sé, no le estaba poniendo atención. Estaba hablando sin para mientras intentaba disfrutar un trago” Oh mierda, solo se está hundiendo el mismo. Continua, intentando terminar la conversación “De cualquier manera, pensé que estábamos bailando ¡No interrogándome!”

Alastor le parpadea, sus cejas juntándose “Claro, Husker, solo estamos esperando a que comience la siguiente canción” Dice lentamente.

Husk no responde al resto de la conversación, aunque hicieron algunos intentos de incluirlo. Se siente malditamente horrible por solo ser _amistoso_ con Vox, y se siente aun peor por estarle miento a Alastor al respecto, su mejor amigo y el enemigo de Vox. Mierda, tiene de parar, que detenerlo, incluso si enoja al demonio TV, simplemente no puede dejar que continúe. No le puede hacer eso a Alastor.

La canción llega a su final y el trio llega a un alto. Husk rápidamente se aleja, ayudando a Niffty a llegar al piso, luego se apura hacía donde dejó a Vox esperando. No dice nada, solo toma su bebida de vuelta, inseguro por un momento pero luego se voltea a cambiar a una dirección cualquiera. Ain detenerse a pensar, solo esperando a llegar a cualquier lado, donde sea en donde no esté Vox, y rápidamente terminar el resto de su cerveza.

Se mantiene alejado cuando Valentino anuncia que él y Alastor se van. Se mantiene lejos cuando cortar el pastel de boda. Se mantiene lejos cuando ellos se van, junto con Vaggie y Angel Dust. Se mantiene lejos cuando los demás continúan con la fiesta.

Lamenta no traer la caja de cervezas con él.

Vox tiene otras ideas de cómo quieres pasar el resto de noche.

El demonio TV se dirige donde el felino, la expresión de su rostro dando a entender lo molesto que se encuentra.

“¿Qué mierda te dijo Al?” Le reclama cuando se encuentra lo suficiente cerca.

Husk se voltea infantilmente “Nada”

Vox no va a tragarse eso “Claro, Entonces ¿Qué puto tipo de _mirada_ te dio Bambi para hacer que me tratarás como una especie glorificada maldita montaña rosa glorificada? ¡Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de agradecerme por sostener tu cerveza, maldito desagradecido!”

“¿Podrías dejar de joder con eso?” Husk le reclama “Al no dijo nada, pero me di cuenta que ¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡No voy a ir detrás de su espalda a – a ir a coger con su enemigo!”

“¿No puedes o no quieres?” Le pregunta Vox entre dientes “Crees que puedes detener a Val de ir tras su ciervo”

“Es una injusta comparación, Valentino fue un dolor en el trasero por Alastor décadas antes de que ustedes se conocieran. A lo mucho, tienes suerte de que puso su odio a un lado y volverse amigo _tuyo_. Es un bastardo de cualquier manera. _Yo no_. Me preocupo por mis amigos” Husk se encuentra respirando profundo al finalizar, apuntando su botella vacía de cerveza a Vox como si fuese un arma.

Vox aparta su pata a un lado “Con un demonio, ¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo? No tienes que enamorarte de mí, Pastelito, Diablos, ¡Ni siquiera tenemos que coger! Estábamos teniendo una agradable conversación, y, créelo o no, ha sido demasiado tiempo desde que disfruté hablar con alguien que no sea Val y Velvet” Suspira, la molestia desvaneciéndose “¿Podemos volver a eso por lo menos…?”

Husk quiere mantenerse enojado. El enojo es una emoción familiar, estar enojado es mejor que admitir que el también disfrutó de la conversación. Que... _le gusta_ Vox… incluso lo encuentra _atractivo_. Hablar más con él hubiese mejorado el día a día en la vida de Husk, y aun así no puede.

“¿Hay un problema aquí, caballeros? Las cosas parecen un poco subidas de tono”

Los dos voltean y se encuentran con el Rey junto a ellos, espalda erguida, manos detrás. Increíblemente imponente a pesar de su baja estatura.

“Ninguna problema” Vox habla mientras Husk sigue pensando “Nada se sale de las manos. Solo estamos conversando”

“Eso espero” Dice Lucifer, balanceándose en sus talones “Odiaría que algo… trágico les pasara” Les observa por unos momentos, antes de voltearse y alejarse de ellos.

“Bastardo espeluznante” Murmura Vox.

Lucifer voltea, sus ojos amarillento viendo atreves de Vox, y el demonio TV se tensa, sus ojos muy abiertos. Lucifer simplemente guiña un ojo, luego sigue con su camino.

Husk no puede evitarlo y suelta una carcajada, todo su cuerpo vibrando por ello “¡Lucifer va a matarte!”

“Si, si, ¡Sigue riéndote!” Le gruñe Vox, golpeando ligeramente uno de los hombros de Husk, luego se ve calma, su expresión volviéndose pensativa “Bueno, te dejo entonces. No veo porque debería de quedarme”

La carcajada de Husk se detiene y gruñe, pasando sus patas sobre su rostro. A la mierda. Como sea. Se va a arrepentir de esto, pero Husk nunca ha sido de tomar buenas decisiones.

“Espera…”

Vox le sonríe “¿Cambiaste de idea, gatito?”

_Maldito bastardo._

“Me voy a sentir como la mierda sin importar que elija, así que aunque sea tendré un poco de diversión”

Vox se acerca con una sonrisa, envuelve la cintura de Husk con su brazo y lo acerca “¡Me encanta el entusiasmo, bebé!”

“Solo salgamos de aquí”

\----


	2. ....

“Recuérdame ¿Por qué estamos en el _Estudio de Porno_ y no en el hotel? No planeas grabarme ¿Verdad?”

“Nada de eso, te lo aseguro” Le dice Vox, guiando a Husk por el estudio con un brazo en su cintura “Es solo el mejor lugar para estar en estos momentos”

Husk levanta una de sus pobladas cejas “¿No tiene hogar propio?”

“Se supone que eres el mejor amigo de Bambi ¿No? ¿Así que como crees que el va a pasar su noche de bodas?”

Husky simplemente parpadea y Vox suelta un suspiro.

“Maldición, gatito, estabas siendo tan inteligente antes- No, cállate, déjame explicar” Le dice cuando Husk intenta interrumpir “Ya que Tiny es ‘tan’ considerado con los sentimientos de su venado, ellos no van a coger hoy, van a hacer lo que Al ama más. ¿Y qué es lo que más ama hacer Al? Radiodifusión. Van a poner un pequeño show por todo el Infierno, y al menos que quieras ser testigo de ello, vamos a evitar los lugares en que planean estar, y evitar cualquier lugar cerca con un radio. Mi cuarto en el estudio es el lugar perfecto”

“Okay, eso-“ Husk se detiene, hace una mueca, y luego levanta sus hombros desinteresado “No sé por qué estoy sorprendido, tiene perfecto sentido. ¿Qué tan lejos está ese cuarto tuyo?”

“Las buenas cosas le llegan a aquellos que esperan” Ronronea Vox.

Les toma otro par de minutos de caminata a través del ancho pasillo del estudio para llegar al cuarto de Vox finalmente.

El cuarto es exactamente como Husk se lo imaginó. El esquema de color y casi por completo en tonos de negro y azul, una larga pantalla de TV de casi el tamaño de una pared, varios otros electrónicos regados, muy modernos para que Husk les entienda. La cama pegada contra la pared contraria del TV, grande y tentadora.

Y es ahí donde Vox trata de guiarlos, gentilmente empuja al felino sobre su espalda.

Husk se voltea al último segundo, tomando a Vox y empujándolo sobre la cama para luego colocarse sobre él.

Una expresión coqueta se presenta en el rostro de Vox, no molesto por el duro trato “Oh, mucho mejor, Husky”

Husk le ignora y comienza a jalar el moño del demonio “¿Voy a encontrar algo aquí debajo viendo que no comes o bebes?”

Vox lo jala hacia él, así están ambos cuerpos juntos y mueve su cadera en contra la del felino “¿Eso responde tu pregunta?”

“ _No_ ” Gruñe Husk, apoyándose con sus patas a cada lado de la cabeza de Vox y tomando un momento para _frotar_. Mierda, eso se sintió tan bien. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Husk tuvo sexo? ¿Hace años? Usualmente se mantiene muy ocupado buscando su próxima pinta como para tomarle importancia a su pene.

“¿Qué hay de ti, uh? Caminas desnudo todo el tiempo, ¿Es porque no tienes nada ahí que esconder?”

“Las buenas cosas le llegan a aquellos que esperan”

Vox resopla “Esta bien, Pastelito, ve por el lubricante mientras me desvisto” Le guiña un ojo y le indica a la mesa de noche del lado.

Husk gira sus ojos y se levanta a hacer lo que le han dicho, encontrando rápidamente el lubricante así puede regresar a la cama. Ojos naranjas se topan con una suave, piel de color negro cuando se voltea, el demonio TV desnudándose en casi nada de tiempo. La cola de Husk se mueve impaciente detrás de él y las plumas de sus alas se erizan mientras se mueven detrás de su espalda.

Sube a la cama, captando la atención del otro demonio “¿Recuéstate por mi?” Le susurra Husk.

“Pásame el lubricante. Sin ofender, Pastelito, pero no voy a dejar que te acerque al agujero de mi trasero con garras como esas” Le dice Vox acomodándose en la cama, con su espalda sobre las almohadas y separando sus piernas sin vergüenza alguna. Una lengua azul saliendo entre sus filosos dientes y luego extiende su mano con la palma hacia arriba.

“Las he usado por al menos treinta años, se cómo usarlas”

“No voy a cambiar de opinión, Y es lo mismo para ti”

Husk suspira, entregándole la botella en sus manos, pero antes de que Vox tenga el chance de hacer algo, él se abalanza. Grandes patas mantienen los muslos de Vox separados mientras explora entre las piernas del demonio con su lengua áspera. Lame sobre la goteante erección, brillante azul eléctrico, moviendo su boca sobre sus bolas, luego moviéndola hacia abajo, hacia lo que de verdad quiere.

Vox suelta un grito, dejando salir algunas maldiciones mientras sostiene el pelaje de Husk, tratando de alejarlo y acercarlo al simultáneamente “Maldita sea, gatito, ¡No me esperaba eso de ti!” Deja salir una pequeña carcajada, moviendo su cadera en contra la cara de Husk “Mierda, bebé, esa _lengua”_

El gato ronronea, presionando su lengua más profundo en el apretado agujero frente a él mientras mueve sus patas a las caderas oscuras, ajustándolas a un mejor ángulo. En donde le permita que su lengua alcance más profundo, ganando altos gemidos y gruñidos ásperos.

“¿Me piensas coger en algún punto?” Jadea Vox, sus garras enterrándose en la piel de Husk “¿O eres demasiado viejo para que se te pare?”

Husk se aleja, lamiendo sus labios “Aun no es demasiado tarde para que me vaya”

“Creo que lo _lograrás_ ” Gruñe Vox, dándole el lubricante “¡Apresúrate de una vez!”

“Eres igual que un _mocoso_ necesitado” Se burla Husk mientras llena sus garras con el lubricante, a pesar de las protestas del otro demonio “¿Sabes que tengo un _pene con espinas_ , verdad? Necesitaras toda la ayuda que puedes, no le voy a desgarrar a mis parejas, especialmente si están más centradas en pensar con su cerebro de ahí abajo”

“Solo apresúrate”

Husk presiona sus labios en la pantalla de Vox, luego baja, lamiendo y mordisqueando la piel de su garganta mientras lentamente introduce dos dedos húmedos en el apretado agujero.

Vox jadea, la acción más como demostración más que actual necesidad de hacerlo, y el ciertamente sabe como poner un show.

“¿Estás seguro que no eres una estrella secreta de Al?”

“Oh, fui una estrella de Tiny, tengo lo por seguro, solo que esas grabaciones nunca se hicieron públicas”

Husk se ahoga con nada “Deja de mencionar la vida sexual entre Val y tu, no importa que tan corta o larga fue en el pasado. Esa mierda hace que mi pene se quiera caer”

Vox rie burlesco “Lo siento, gatito, pero cuando reaccionas así, no puedo evitarlo” Cuidadosamente mueve sus caderas contra la pata de Husk, sus propias garras toman el moño de Husk y lo acerca a él “Realmente deseo poder besarte, Husky”

“Yo-“ Husk se detiene, aire atorado en su garganta. Debajo, en un susurro admite “También me gustaría poder besarte”

Vox hace un sonido extraño, como una falla estática, y jala del moño del felino de nuevo. Por suerte Husk capta la idea y comienza a dejar besos en la pantalla.

El felino alado trata de moverse rápido, deseando llevar al evento principal pero también queriendo estar seguro de que Vox esté preparado apropiadamente. Su pene no es tan indulgente. Su mano libre la lleva hacia el pene de Vox, bombeándola gentil al mismo tiempo que sus dedos los adentra de su agujero. No se detiene de besar cualquier parte que puede alcanzar del demonio TV, necesitando tener su boca ocupada, asustado de lo que pueda decir si no lo hace.

Vox no tiene el mismo problema, diciendo cualquier cosa sucia que le venga en mente. Suplicando por más, haciendo sugerencias de una próxima vez, diciéndole a Husk exactamente lo bueno que es con sus manos. Todo mientras deja salir los mas excitantes sonidos, moviendo su cuerpo bajo las patas de Husk de la manera más seductora, sus manos acariciando a través del grueso pelaje de tal manera que retener un ronroneo se está volviendo increíblemente difícil.

Mierda, Angel Dust no es nadie a la par de este sujeto.

“¿Estás listo, bebé?” Le pregunta Husk.

“Creí que nunca preguntarías, maldita sea” Le dice Vox con un gruñido exagerado. Coloca una pierna sobre el hombro de Husk y se acomoda sobre las almohadas, sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

El felino se quita el exceso de lubricante de sus garras en su pene, el miembro finalmente saliendo de su entrepierna de pelaje grueso. La piel es rosada, con pequeño puntos negros, y pequeñas espinas en todo su alrededor, dolorosas a pesar de su tamaño.

“Mierda” Gruñe Vox, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando su espalda “Mierda, Gatito, vamos ¡Cógeme!”

Husk no necesita que se lo diga dos veces. Introduce su pene en el agujero estrecho de Vox, aun estrecho a pesar de la preparación, y ni siquiera se preocupa de ser gentil, para maravilla del demonio TV.

“¡Mierda!” Sisea Vox, sus manos volando a los hombros de Husk “Aw, mierda, Husky, ¡Eres tan _grande!_ ¡Esas _espinas!”_ Jadea y grita, empujando intentado tener ese pena aun más dentro “Debí haber hecho esto mucho – mucho antes ¡Ah!”

“¿Acaso no tienes un maldito botón de silencio?” Pregunta a medias, negándose a admitir lo mucho que la palabrería le está afectando.

Vox sonríe burlón y Husk escucha un clic.

Luego nada.

La boca en la pantalla de Vox se mueve pero ningún sonido sale de ella.

Husk se detiene “Esta bien, eso jodidamente extraño ¡Detente antes de que matas mi erección!”

Vox se quita el mudo cuando una carcajada “Eres tan divertido de molestar, Gatito”

Husk solo se dedica a gruñir, quitando la pierna de Vox de su hombro y colocarla alrededor de su cintura a cambio. La otra pierna pronto se une y las patas de Husk se dirigen a las suaves y negras caderas, levantadolas de la cama para tener un ángulo diferente. Cambia sus embestidas tratando de encontrar aquel punto especial.

Sabe que le dio a su objetivo cuando las palabras de Vox comienzan a sonar como un CD rayado, su voz volviéndose en estática seguido.

“Si que eres una puta” Husk le dice con una risa entrecortada, luego comienza a mordisquear la garganta de Vox a favor de mantener ocupado adelante y atrás. En algún punto sus colmillos se introducen un poco profundo, sacando sangre azul de las pequeñas heridas. Abre su boca para disculparse, pero Vox solo deja salir un chillido agudo mientas sus manos sostienen fuerte a Husk, claramente rogando por más.

Lame sobre la herida, su áspera lengua siendo todo menos reconfortante, pero para no ser problema para el demonio TV.

Husk no va a durar mucho tiempo más. Sin importar lo mucho que quiera, y hace más rápida sus embestidas, una pata se encierra alrededor del pene de Vox, bañado en pre semen y creando una pequeña mancha en su estómago. Su cola se mueve detrás de él y sus alas se mueven incontroladamente, añadiendo fuerza a sus embestidas y dejando caer algunas plumas sobre la cama.

Para su sorpresa, Vox se corre primer, el blanco luminoso de su semen sobreponiéndose sobre su piel. Hay un poco de brillo azul en el, y una parte de Husk es lo suficiente curioso como para acercase y probarlo.

Vox lo detiene antes de que pueda “E-espero que planees correrte dentro de mi antes de que hagas o-otra cosa, patelito”

Husk incrusta sus dientes en el hombro oscuro como respuesta, lame la sangre azul mientras embiste con gran determinación. Solo le toma un par de embestidas antes de que se corra dentro del demonio TV, llenándolo hasta que comienza a salir. Jadea fuerte, aire caliente acaricia alrededor del hombro de Vox, haciéndole estremecer.

Vox le deja que salga y ambos gruñen ante la sensación.

El gato colapsa a su lado, toma un momento para calmar su respiración, antes de acercar su pata al estómago de Vox. Toma un poco del seme en sus garras y las lames hasta limpiarlas. Con un gruñido, dirige su mirada a la pantalla de Vox “No te hagas otras ideas, no estoy para otro round”

“Bueno, voy a poner caliente rápidamente su continuas haciendo eso”

“¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a esto?” Husk arquea una de sus cejas mientras va por un poco más, lamiendo sus garras limpias mientras mira directo a los brillantes ojos rojos de Vox.

“Y me llamas a _mi_ puta” Vox gruñe, su cara tomando un tinte rosa.

“Tú _eres_ el que está chorreando semen de su trasero” Husk susurra, lentamente moviendo su pata bajo del estómago de Vox, por su cadera, su muslo y finalmente hasta su agujero, adentrando dos dedos en aquel desastre.

Vox sisea por la hipersensibilidad, pero no detiene al felino, solo separa más sus pierna para darle más espacio. Deja que Husk se divierta hasta que es demasiado “¿Tienes un fetiche con el embarazo, viejo?”

“Solo me gusta hacer desastres” Le responde con una sonrisa, su lengua rosada saliendo de su boca para lamer sus garras limpias de nuevo.

“Serás mi segunda causa de muerte” Gruñe Vox, mientras se sienta “Para tu información, nosotros vamos _a_ hacer eso de nuevo”

Husk levanta los hombros desinteresado “No tengo quejas. La próxima vez tu puedes hacer un desastres _conmigo”_

Se sientas para limpiarse, Husk tira su moño y se acomoda de nuevo en la cama con sabanas limpias. Vox está de espalda con un brazo alrededor de Husk quien se acurruca a su lado, la punta de su colase mueve perezosa debajo la sábana.

“Nunca te imaginé como el tipo de chico que le gustara acurrucarse”

“Cualquier chico que diga que no le gusta acurrucarse es un maldito mentiroso” Susurra Husk ya medio dormido.

“¿Incluso Bambi?”

“Sé por experiencia que ese imbécil ha de estar agarrado a Val como un pulpo”

Vox ríe.

Husk gentilmente golpea su pecho “Ve a dormir o apágate o lo que sea que haga- Y aquí “-A ciegas toma la mano de Vox y la coloca en su mejilla “-Comienza a acariciar si me quieres escuchar ronronear. Este es el único momento donde me deja de importar”

Vox con gusto toma la oferta, y sus garras acarician las mejillas de Husk, sintiéndose divino.

El ronroneo se le hubiese salido quiera o no, profundo y vibrando directo de su pecho, justo cuando está quedando dormido siente a Vox moverse, pero está demasiado cansado, demasiado como para recordar porque esto fue una mala idea en primer lugar.

-

“¿Por qué te estás riendo, cariño?”

“¡Oh! Uh - ¡Nada! Nada, bebé, es solo que – uh, a meme. Regresa a dormir”

Alastor le observa escéptico, pero rápidamente se acomoda de nuevo, demasiado cansado como para intentar discutir.

Valentino tiene que usar todas sus manos extras para ocultar su carcajada mientras vuelve a ver el video que le fue enviado hace algunas horas.

Es corto, solo 5 segundos, y muestra a un inconsciente Husk, emitiendo un estruendoso ronquido mientras sus mejillas son acariciadas. Lo inscripción dice _‘¡Logré que este gato ronronee!’_ Es estúpido, y Valentino no puede controlarse, pero tiene que ser cuidadoso.

Alastor se _enloquecería_ si lo descubre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alerta de spoiler: Alastor NO estaba feliz cuando lo descubrió, pero Husk y Vox se enamoraron, y no puedo culparlos exactamente por ello, estos días el y Vox actualmente lograron comportarse uno con el otro, y Val y Husk secretamente celebran el aniversario de la última vez que se intentaron matar el uno al otro.
> 
> ***********
> 
> Espero les haya gusta, a mi me encantó traducir este bello fic, aunque un poco largo me fascinó.   
> Muchas gracias por leer y gracias al/el autor de la historia original por permitirme traducir su historia


End file.
